


Tenure

by jjprobert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, universities are hard places to get long term jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time, Erik gets tenure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenure

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Erik, A Plus D.

It took a long time. A long, long time. There were years of uncertainty, years of frantic job hunting, there were years where he was practically sure he'd got it, before being rejected at the last moment in favour of another of his collegues.

He'd worked hard, kept up an excellent record, a record of scientific achievement that lasted back to the formative years of space travel and study. The Selvig name was a recognised draw on a conference list. Partially because he limited himself to very few conferences in general, prefering to spend the time while everyone else has buggered of to whichever fancy part of the world they had agreed to go to, taking advantage of the lowered demand for satelites to study things that normally wouldn't be considered for study. The fact that, when he presented, he almost always presents cutting edge data with complete analyses done, rather than 'oh look, we've done this little bit of our massive project' style updates that seem popular these days, probably helps as well.

Even so, he has still been running close to empty before finding new or additional funding. He claims to his collegues that it's to keep him on his toes, but really, he hates the scramble. He also hates 'wasting' time on unnecessary funding presentations, though, so he does his best to keep them to a minimum. Which leads to the scrambles.

Finally, though, he can break out of that cycle. Finally, A's at high school, plus a degree, (well, several) have been converted into an offer of tenure at Culver University. He has no hesitations before saying yes.


End file.
